


Found out

by Gemmxxx



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmxxx/pseuds/Gemmxxx
Summary: Ben and Callum find out Lexi sent that text.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Found out

Callum was pacing around the flat. Stuart tutting and grumbling but staying quiet. Rainie was rolling her eyes wondering when Callum would pluck up the courage to see Ben. "He's been back home two days just go and see him" Rainie said exasperated. Stuart glared at her and replied. "he's admitted he's ...g-ay" stuart said uncomfortably and stumbling over his words which didn't go unnoticed by both Rainie and Callum. "But he doesn't have to be with Mitchell or even see him". Callum rolled his eyes but remained calm. "Of course I need to see him, he was shot at what was meant to be my wedding reception.... And wether you like it or not I like him". "Well if you like him so much stop making the atmosphere in this place more grim than the one downstairs in your place of work " Rainie almost shouted causing Stuart and Callum to grimace. 

"Ok I'll head over now" he said nervously in retaliation to Rainie and the situation. " Go on then!" Rainie said holding a hand up to silence Stuart. Callum quickly ran out but lost his cool when he got closer to the Mitchells. "Oi I need a word with you" Bianca came bounding over to him with Jack rushing over to calm her down. Callum quickly went through the Mitchells gate hoping Bianca wouldn't follow. 

He stood at the door for a minute thinking about what he would say to Ben when it swung open roughly. "Is there a reason your just stood outside my house, just come in. BEN! BEN!Phil shouted groughly not realising how awkward Callum felt. Phil told him to go in the living room to join the rest of them; Callum had hoped it would just be them two and suddenly his nerves came back. He entered the living room to see Jay smirking at him, Lola smiling and hitting Jay in response and Sharon, Louise and Keanu on the couch letting Lexi control the tv. ""You and Daddy will have to sit at the table there's no room left" Lexi said matter of factly. "I would join you, but you have things to talk about". Everyone smirked more around the room. "Sit down and relax callum, I know it's hard with all of these loud mouths" Sharon said good naturedly. 

Before anyone else could talk Phil came back into the room with Denny and Ben himself. "Hey, you ok?" Callum asked shly. Ben smirked back at him but it had a warmth to it that everyone picked up on. "Yeah fine, now that my hero is here" Ben replied laughing saucily. Phil made a noise and Jay cut in "give over mate, just cos everyone knows about you both now , don't make him uncomfortable". Ben laughed and guided himself and Callum to the table his injuries becoming more apparent. 

Callum felt that all eyes were on them but continued to ask questions about hospital. Ben quickly got fed up "is this 20 questions? I was hoping we could talk about that date? "Ben mate, don't do this with all us in the room" Jay said. " Yeah let him get used to things" Lola said. Ben looked round in a huff and Callum got worried that he had already blown things. 

'Look, thanks for coming round Callum but im not feeling my best so I'll see you another time". "Ben don't be so rude!" Louise shouted from the sofa finally becoming interested. " Me being rude? If I hadn't of turned up at his wedding, him and Whitney would be heading off on their honeymoon!" He turned to Callum looking heated " he would be playing with her naughty bits and I would be stuck here feeling second best!". Phil rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "Ben!" Everyone warned him looking at Lexi. " I know your just annoyed because I text you not to come but I want to make it right" Callum said annoyed at the change in atmosphere. "what are you on about? I got no text off you" Ben said looking confused. " Ben it doesn't matter I know you came in retaliation to me saying you shouldn't be there" Callum realised Ben didn't know about it when his face contorted into anger. "There was me thinking it was just your brother who was warning me off. If I would have known I wouldn't have come". What I said to Whitney and Bianca I meant, I don't want you". Jay got up to try and calm the situation but Callum knew Ben needed to calm down in his own time. 

"Fine I'll go im glad your ok" Callum said standing up. Before he could get to the door Lexi stopped him. " Don't go Callum this is my fault" Lexi said close to tears. "darling this isn't your fault, and I know you like Callum and you can still see him about the square" Lola said doing damage control quickly. "I deleted the text!" Lexi shouted halting Callum and taking everyone in the room by surprise. Louise started laughing "well she's definitely your daughter, this is what you get for scheming all the time" Louise said earning a giggle from Keanu. Ben looked flabbergasted at Lexi. "why would you do that princess?". "Because I wanted you at the wedding". "I didn't know about you and Callum though but im glad it's happened I reckon he's your prince daddy". Lola and Jay smirked at both Ben and Callum. "you two need to talk about what is going on". "I don't know what's going on? Can everyone just sit down and chill I just wanted a nice dinner" Phil said confused and annoyed.

Ben walked up to Callum suddenly smiling again, the anger from earlier gone. " Erm me and Callum need to go upstairs to talk, we will join you later. 'ohh arr course you will, we all know why your going upstairs" Denny laughed earning a glare from Phil. "Oi we will have less of that go and set up the table" Sharon said swatting Denny's head playfully. Ben could see Jay was going to say something so quickly guided Callum upstairs to his bedroom. 

Callum sat on the end of Ben's bed suddenly nervous. " What's wrong wi you?" Ben's asks smirking again. " I just don't know what to say to you, I know we need to talk but this is all new-" Callum started rambling not knowing what he was saying anymore or where he wanted the conversation to go. 

When he looks up to gage Ben's reaction he's laughing and smirking. "You actually think when I said 'talk' I meant 'talk' Ben giggled. "It's a good job youve got the looks " Ben winks at him. Callum sits back a blush appearing on his face spurring Ben on. "I was actually hoping you could help me with this stiff". Callum rolled his eyes and started reprimanding ben. His giggle betrayed him though and when he pushed him down on the bed he knew he would let Ben do whatever he wanted.


End file.
